


This Picture of Us

by avidfangirllife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/avidfangirllife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is just a short scene that I haven't been able to get out of my head for months, so I finally decided to write it up! Just a very short Wedding Picture Bravenlarke au thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Picture of Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short it's probably not even worth posting here, but I'm doing it anyway.

The rest of the wedding party had gone to sit in the limo, but both Bellamy and Raven hung back to watch Clarke.  Even though they had spent the money on a professional photographer, the two had their phones in hand and were snapping their own shots of their glowing bride.

 

“Goddammit, Clarke,” Raven muttered, wiping the wetness from under her eyes.

“Our princess has that effect,” Bellamy said, looking down at her. He put his finger under her chin and pulled it so she was looking at him. His hand moved to wipe another tear that had started to trail down her cheek and though his lips curved up in a smirk, Raven saw that his eyes had filled up too.

She smirked back and put her palms on each side of his face to pull him in for a long and lingering kiss.  She could still feel him smiling even as her hands became slightly wet.

 

“Hey!” Clarke shouted from several feet away. “Not without me today!”

Bellamy and Raven pulled away from one another laughing.  Raven dropped her hands from his face and placed them on her hips.  Bellamy crossed his arms, staring Clarke down.

“Oh yeah?” Raven shouted back. “What are you going to do about it?”

  
At that, Clarke ran towards them.  Bellamy uncrossed his arms and held them open in an invitation.  Clarke launched herself into them and Bellamy caught her in the air, spinning her around.  He stopped with his back and Clarke’s face to Raven.

Raven grabbed Clarke’s face, just as she had Bellamy’s, and kissed her.

  
The photographer caught a picture of that moment - Clarke in Bellamy’s arms kissing Raven over his shoulder - and they kept it on their nightstand where they could see it every night before they fell asleep and every morning when they woke up.  Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) let me know if you did!  
> come find me on [tumblr](http://brayvenlarke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
